


Find your answers - Wattpad

by Heath_pressy



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25627750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heath_pressy/pseuds/Heath_pressy
Relationships: Camila Cabello/Lauren Jauregui
Kudos: 1





	Find your answers - Wattpad

Find your answers - Wattpad

[~~#~~ **cabello**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/cabello) [~~#~~ **camila**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/camila) [~~#~~ **camilacabello**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/camilacabello) [~~#~~ **camren**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/camren) [~~#~~ **fifthharmony**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fifthharmony) [~~#~~ **girlxgirl**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/girlxgirl) [~~#~~ **harmony**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/harmony) [~~#~~ **lauren**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lauren) [~~#~~ **laurenjauregui**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/laurenjauregui) [~~#~~ **lesbian**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lesbian) [~~#~~ **lgbt**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lgbt) [~~#~~ **love**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/love)

  


  
▶  


  1.   2. [ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F634672535-find-your-answers%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  3. [ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=undefined&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+Lauren+listened+camila%27s+new+song+and+she+makes+a+decision+that+can+change+everything&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F634672535-find-your-answers%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)



## Find your answers 

  
  
88  
  
  
0  
  
  
  
0  
  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/pailyislife)  
by [pailyislife](https://www.wattpad.com/user/pailyislife)  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/pailyislife)  


  
[ by **pailyislife** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/pailyislife)  
Follow  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F634672535-find-your-answers%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Find+your+answers+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F634672535-find-your-answers%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F162573968-256-k701146.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+Lauren+listened+camila%27s+new+song+and+she+makes+a+decision+that+can+change+everything&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F634672535-find-your-answers%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D162573968&caption=%3Cb%3EFind+your+answers%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F634672535-find-your-answers%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0ALauren+listened+camila%27s+new+song+and+she+makes+a+decision+that+can+change+everything&tags=cabello%2Ccamila%2Ccamilacabello%2Ccamren%2Cfifthharmony%2Cgirlxgirl%2Charmony%2Clauren%2Claurenjauregui%2Clesbian%2Clgbt%2Clove%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F634672535-find-your-answers&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F634672535-find-your-answers%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/162573968)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Find%20your%20answers&body=Find%20your%20answers%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F634672535-find-your-answers%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F634672535-find-your-answers&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F634672535-find-your-answers)



Send

Send to Friend  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F634672535-find-your-answers%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Find+your+answers+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F634672535-find-your-answers%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F162573968-256-k701146.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+Lauren+listened+camila%27s+new+song+and+she+makes+a+decision+that+can+change+everything&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F634672535-find-your-answers%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D162573968&caption=%3Cb%3EFind+your+answers%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F634672535-find-your-answers%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0ALauren+listened+camila%27s+new+song+and+she+makes+a+decision+that+can+change+everything&tags=cabello%2Ccamila%2Ccamilacabello%2Ccamren%2Cfifthharmony%2Cgirlxgirl%2Charmony%2Clauren%2Claurenjauregui%2Clesbian%2Clgbt%2Clove%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F634672535-find-your-answers&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F634672535-find-your-answers%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/162573968)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Find%20your%20answers&body=Find%20your%20answers%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F634672535-find-your-answers%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F634672535-find-your-answers&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F634672535-find-your-answers)


    
    
                                                      
    
    Lauren was waiting for Camila.Not just today but since the day they met so she could wait five more minutes she tought.
    
    
    
    
    
    Lauren's phone was ringing and she decided to take the call, maybe she could distracted herself because she was a mess with all the feelings and toughts that were happening in her heart and mind.
    
    
    
    
    
    -What's up DJ?-Lauren asked Dinah already knowing the reason why the other girl was calling
    
    
    
    
    
    -RAALLLLPPPHHH WHERE ARE YOU?DID YOU ALREADY ARRIVED OR NAH?DID YOU SAW HER?ARE YOU GUYS TOGETHER????-dinah was speaking really loud and fast and lauren was having some trouble keeping up with her friend,
    
    
    
    
    
    -Baby calm down please, i know you are the captain of the camren shipp but i can't understand nothing if you keep talking like that okay.I arrived at the arena like 20 minutes ago and i sneak myself in, so now i'm in camz backstage waiting for her but nobody knows i'm here.
    
    
    
    
    
    -You are so fucking smoth Jauregui,you are a ninja like you could be the next Lara Croft-Dinah laughed and for seconds lauren's mind stopped thinking about the situation that she was in.
    
    
    
    
    
    -DJ i'm such a mess right now-lauren took a deep breath and kept going-what if camila doesn't want to see me?or if she calls the bodyguards to kick me out?or if the song is not for me?i will look like a fool omg i'm so fucking stupid of course the song is not about us i need to walk away from here right now.
    
    
    
    
    
    -LAUREN SHHHHHH calm down honey everything will be fine.First the song is about you we already talk abou that,second it's camila the girl who loves you,third i'm here for you and i will always be okay gurl?
    
    
    
    
    
    Lauren could hear the steps getting closer and her heart going faster and was starting to think that she was about to faint.
    
    
    
    
    
    -Dinah i have to go i think she will open the door,pray for me,bye i love you-lauren press the end cal button and put the phone on the table she will need it later.  
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    She heard the door handle and camila's body enter the room.Camila was talking to someone outside so she didn't saw her yet,so lauren took this seconds to run her fingers trough her hair trying too look presentable.
    
    
    
    
    
    Camila was really tired after tonight's show,she just want to lay down on the couch and sleep for the next 2443435 hours.She said goodbye to one of her dancers, lock the door and turn around.
    
    
    
    
    
    Brown and green eyes finding each other after months.
    
    
    
    
    
    Camila tought she was having a hallucination,she was sleeping really bad for months,this is my brain telling me that i need to sleep more camila said to herself.
    
    
    
    
    
    Camila closed and opened her eyes but lauren's figure was still there.
    
    
    
    
    
    Lauren was looking at camila's confused face and realized that camila was not believing she was there.
    
    
    
    
    
    -Lauren?-Camila was losing her mind,this couldn't be real,lauren was not there she keept repeating in her head.
    
    
    
    
    
    -Jauregui,it is a pleasure -Lauren tries to be funny but camila's face goes from confused to shocked,her mouth was open and her eyes were really open like a cartoon character.
    
    
    
    
    
    Hallucinations don't talk.This was real.Lauren Michelle Jauregui Morgado was in the same room was her.The love of her life was looking at her with those breathaking eyes that she used to lose herself for hours.  
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    -What is happening?what are you doing here?is this some prank?-Camila whisper to the latina.
    
    
    
    
    
    -I'm here to answer your questions.-Lauren said with her voice shaking a little.
    
    
    
    
    
    -What?i'm not understanding a thing-Camila walked to the couch and sit there,her legs were like jello at this point.
    
    
    
    
    
    I will explain to you-lauren was looking at camila and decided to go on- So i was sleeping in my bed and dinah woke me up with a glass of water straight to my face-she heard camila's laugh and oh god she just realized how much she missed that sound but kept going or she would just chicken out-and she was like "Ralph you have to hear this you are going to freak out" and i was like really mad because it was 8am and she was waking me up to hear something like could she just waited until 11am or something? but she was really pushing me to hear whatever it was so i decided to hear and dinah started playing your new song "I have questions" and we listening to it like 20 times in a row and in the end she said "it's about you" and i really tought she was going nuts but then she started saying why she had that belief and i bought a plane ticket and now i'm here.

#### Story continues below

#### Promoted stories

#### You'll also like

  
[ Load More Pages... ](https://www.wattpad.com/634672535-find-your-answers/page/2)

Finished Reading

 **Find your answers**  


  
Add




  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F634672535-find-your-answers%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Find+your+answers+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F634672535-find-your-answers%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F162573968-256-k701146.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+Lauren+listened+camila%27s+new+song+and+she+makes+a+decision+that+can+change+everything&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F634672535-find-your-answers%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D162573968&caption=%3Cb%3EFind+your+answers%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F634672535-find-your-answers%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0ALauren+listened+camila%27s+new+song+and+she+makes+a+decision+that+can+change+everything&tags=cabello%2Ccamila%2Ccamilacabello%2Ccamren%2Cfifthharmony%2Cgirlxgirl%2Charmony%2Clauren%2Claurenjauregui%2Clesbian%2Clgbt%2Clove%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F634672535-find-your-answers&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F634672535-find-your-answers%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/162573968)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Find%20your%20answers&body=Find%20your%20answers%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F634672535-find-your-answers%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F634672535-find-your-answers&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F634672535-find-your-answers)



  


  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F634672535-find-your-answers%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F162573968-256-k701146.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+Lauren+listened+camila%27s+new+song+and+she+makes+a+decision+that+can+change+everything&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F634672535-find-your-answers%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  



End file.
